


安慰剂

by Scheissemann



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Depressed Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt Crowley (Good Omens), Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Relapsing, Tender Sex, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheissemann/pseuds/Scheissemann
Summary: Liebe kann vieles, doch manchmal ist Liebe nicht genug.爱纵使强大却并非万能。他们都不知道该怎么办。
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	安慰剂

这不是第一次了。  
亚茨拉斐尔喝了酒。他不记得自己喝了几杯，也许是几瓶，也许只是浅浅地尝了一口。但酒的确给他力量。尘世的躯体有它自己的秘密:力量来源于神经的深处——一切力量都自深深处来。奇迹要留到之后再用。从马车的门前到他的床上还有很长一段距离要走。他扶着克鲁利，几乎把他抱在怀里，斗篷的下摆虚浮地擦过楼梯上的木纹。恶魔的前臂轻轻地环过权天使的脖颈，象牙般的脚踝裸露在空气里，随着他的脚步晃一下，再晃一下。亚茨拉斐尔的神经和老旧的地板一起咯吱作响，嶙峋的骨骼像匕首般示威地抵着他的身体，肌肤接触到的表面潮湿冰冷，不断地从他的双臂间滑下去，再滑下去，仿佛真的抱着一条沉睡的蛇。微弱的心跳隔着布料撞击着他的胸膛。“好啦，亲爱的，好啦。”天使轻声说，仿佛这样就可以将语言送入对方的梦境，“我在这儿，夜晚已经结束了。”  
夜晚还没有结束。无论从哪个时刻开始计算，离她真正收起羽翼、转身离开的时候都还有很远。夜晚才刚刚开始。亚茨拉斐尔低声忏悔着，把恶魔安放在温暖干燥的被褥之间，从水罐里倒出水，浸湿瓷盆里紧绷的海绵。斗篷从克鲁利的双肩上抽离下去，修长的双腿裸露在壁炉的火光里，领口低低地敞到胸前，情欲的痕迹从布料的边缘滚落出来。权天使的双手虚浮在恶魔的皮肤上方，时间像质地光洁的扣子一样不断从他的指尖溜走。克鲁利的躯体在他的眼前展开，淤血和伤痕从耳后蔓延下去，沉没到两腿间的阴影深处，让人想起地图上的山脉，皮肉绽开的地方像是开了一朵花，雨后田地里犁过深深的一道沟痕。他躺在那儿，美得像个奇迹，颧骨红得几乎要滴出血来——他永远都那么美。丑恶的伤痕镶嵌在光洁的肌肤上，像权贵丝绒长袍上层叠的珠宝。  
亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，把奇迹从身体的深处慢慢挖掘出来，像用陈旧的绳子从深井里吊出一桶水。他总是要先叹气，仿佛只有经过这样的仪式才被准许动用力量。损伤的血肉和神经会被修复，克鲁利会醒来，尽管亚茨拉斐尔希望他就这样睡下去，直到这个夜晚彻底结束。但他会醒来，睫毛颤动，一言不发，沉默得像一尊古老的圣像。和我说话吧，亚茨拉斐尔会说，声音湮灭在低尘里。而克鲁利依然沉默着。呻吟已经是半个世纪之前的事情，更早的时候他会告诉亚茨拉斐尔他很疼，而再之前这样的事情还从未发生过。  
“他们对你做什么了?”亚茨拉斐尔说，比起质问更像是自言自语，在疑问前就知道克鲁利会怎样回答。“他们什么都没有做，天使。”恶魔会说，把侧脸埋在亚茨拉斐尔提前拍松的枕头里。而亚茨拉斐尔会用海绵擦拭他的额头，柔声说:“我知道，我知道。”这样的对话已经发生过许多次，其中的意义早已随着不断的重复渐渐消逝，但亚茨拉斐尔依然会执拗地让这个对话发生，仿佛坚信着下一次祷告就会得到回应的信徒。“别费力气了，天使。”克鲁利说，“我会自己好起来的。”亚茨拉斐尔皱着眉，使劲地瞪着他:“你会死在外面的——灵肉分离。那时候我该去哪里找你呢?”  
“我会回来找你的，天使。”恶魔说，吻着亚茨拉斐尔的手，微笑有气无力，“我怎么可能离得开你呢？”  
于是亚茨拉斐尔会对克鲁利微笑，然后亲吻他，用双手捧住他纤细的腰，仿佛捧起一束花。“你怎么可能离得开我呢？”他会说，把面孔埋进恶魔的小腹，像神父从钵中鞠起一捧水。而克鲁利会顺从地闭上双眼，平静得仿佛即将入睡。  
这不是第一次了。  
第一次发生在十五世纪的一个晚上。他弄脏了一身好衣服，把钉死的棺材从墓园的角落挖出来。奇迹要留着之后再用。克鲁利躺在里面，脸色苍白得几乎溶进月光里，线条饱满的双唇间堵着一块狰狞的砖石。一根木楔插在左胸上，曾经有血液像混了硫磺的泉水般从那道深渊般的缝隙里涌出来，然后逐渐干涸，在前襟上凝固成沉重的阴影。亚茨拉斐尔叹了口气，不知道自己应该向谁祈祷，甚至不知道究竟是否应该祈祷。但愿我的奇迹够用，他想，用双手握住木楔暴露在空气中的尾端。一根木刺扎进了精心养护的圆润指腹里，在皮肤的沟壑间缓慢地释放着麻木的刺痛。就让我在这里找到他吧——权天使在喉咙里无声地哽咽着，把精神集中在空间中虚无的一点，看着那个漆黑的洞窟不断变小，一颗能够跳动的心脏从破碎的血肉中蔓生出来。  
那颗心开始跳动。亚茨拉斐尔的的心随着这次跳动沉下去，错过了一次舒张。拜托了，拜托了，他在唇边反复吞咽着这句话，用意识紧紧地拽住这个瞬间，知道克鲁利的灵体正在被他从地狱大门前的等待队伍里抢夺回来。拜托了，拜托了。深陷在阴影里的眼睑细微地震颤了一下，权天使在脑海里大喊着，扑了上去，在恶魔开始尖叫和挣扎前及时地抱住了他，看见空洞的恐惧从那双眼睛里溢出来。  
“没事了，克鲁利，是我。”他握住恶魔冰冷的手，像安抚一个从梦魇中惊醒的孩子一样亲吻着他的额头，“你回来了。”“我回来了。”克鲁利说，带着从肺叶深处挤出的哭腔，“真的很疼。”  
亚茨拉斐尔轻轻拍着克鲁利肩胛骨的上端，让他把重量倾泻在自己的身体上。恶魔下颌的线条契合进他肩上的皮肉里，微微颤抖的喘息从他的耳边掠过。天使把面孔埋进旷野深处，在舌尖上将呼吸用力鞣制成平滑的起伏。“已经过去了，亲爱的。”他说，听见自己的声音碎成无数细小的片段。“你看，天使。”克鲁利说，在漫长的沉默后终于像逐渐拉长的线绳般平静下来，“一切都是有代价的。”  
“别再说话了。”亚茨拉斐尔听见自己说，语气像一把朽坏的剑。克鲁利微乎其微地对他摇着头，声音几乎低沉在坟墓的底部:“人类选择了死亡。他们每天都在走向死亡。可我又该怎么面对永恒呢？”亚茨拉斐尔面对着克鲁利，从情绪的角落勉强地挤出了一个微笑。“你太像个人类了，亲爱的。我们生来就是要面对永恒的。”他想说，内心深处空落落地隐隐作痛。“我想让你高兴起来。”他最后说，感觉自己像个向病人讨要处方的蹩脚医生。  
这不是你的错。克鲁利说，苍白的双唇在月光下翕动，亚茨拉斐尔望进他的眼睛:那就告诉我该怎么做吧。吻我吧，那双眼睛说。我没有力气吻你，所以请你来吻我吧。  
于是亚茨拉斐尔吻了他，随着恶魔的身体一起倒下去，感觉有什么东西在双眼后面烧了起来。他知道这个吻之后意味着什么。那个请求滑下去，在小腹末端灼热地翻滚。克鲁利的头侧向一边，金色的眼睛在疲倦的幕布后望着他，示意他凑过来，双唇贴上天使颈间鼓动的血管。蛇信轻轻扫过喉结，随着潮水般上涌的欲望向后坠落下去，坠落下去。  
“让我高兴起来吧，天使。”他闭上双眼，听见克鲁利在他的耳边喃喃地低语。  
亚茨拉斐尔知道自己会让克鲁利高兴起来，哪怕在罪行上反复盖上钢印——他什么都愿意做，而克鲁利从不要求很多。他们对彼此的躯体已经足够熟悉。亚茨拉斐尔知道该去触碰哪里:一道凹陷，两处凸起，然后沿着那些颤抖、燥热的地方沉降下去。那条蛇会在他的怀里弓起身子，脊柱弯成不可思议的形状。而亚茨拉斐尔更加熟悉的是克鲁利的灵魂。和他的同类不同，克鲁利永远干净得像个最纯粹的天使。无论他的衣着和发型多可笑，亚茨拉斐尔都能一眼看到他的灵魂。那双羽翼自亘古时就洁净得令人颤栗。  
他不明白为什么会有人想玷污他，也不明白他为什么会允许别人玷污自己。克鲁利永远美丽——岁月不曾使他枯萎，常规也无法陈旧他的千姿百态。人们应该把他捧在心口，像呵护一朵美得让人心碎的花。亚茨拉斐尔懂得该怎样做。他永远都不会像克鲁利，但他有自己的方式——永远清洁，永远温柔，像一场神圣的仪式一样安稳和谐。他会忠诚地给克鲁利带来愉悦，如同一个使出浑身解数逗婴儿发笑的母亲。克鲁利也的确会笑。那双眼睛会最先醒过来，然后是嘴角，最终整张脸都明亮起来。他会笑着在那些枕头间喘息，双手攥住床单的布料，然后捧着亚茨拉斐尔的脸，从额头开始吻遍他的五官，对他说很多次“我爱你”。总有些夜晚在下雨。那时克鲁利会醒得更早，需要更长时间才能让愉悦浸染全身。他会像往常一样亲吻亚茨拉斐尔，然后在床上安静地躺上很久，仿佛有什么东西正在从他的心脏里流出去。  
假如第二天雨还没有停，克鲁利就会一整天呆在亚茨拉斐尔的书店里，像缺席的阳光一样活力四射。他会恫吓顾客，把一些书按照自己喜欢的方式重新排列，让门框上的那只铃铛没完没了地演奏一些走调的南方民谣。亚茨拉斐尔喜欢下雨天。他会把自己陷在那张靠窗的扶手椅里，假装没有注意到恶魔的小小诡计，然后对着模糊的街景安静地流泪。他们曾经在一个下雨的上午谈论到地板。“用个奇迹，修好它。”克鲁利说，在那些咯吱作响的木料上像跳舞一样让人眼花缭乱地交叠着双腿。亚茨拉斐尔摇摇头，知道自己无能为力。地板是书店的一部分，它们正在自奇迹无法渗透的深深处朽坏。  
但雨总是会停下来，就像夜晚总会过去。亚茨拉斐尔躺在夜晚的末端，听着第二天的脚步和心跳一起逐渐蹑近。恶魔绵长的呼吸轻轻拂过他颈后的碎发。他缓缓地翻过身，在黑暗中注视着克鲁利，视线由前额沿着眉骨和鼻梁的轮廓滑向他的双唇。他想亲吻他，一直吻下去，用双手把那个吻用力地压到自己的呼吸和灵魂里。但这个吻不会发生。克鲁利依然浸没在睡眠中，安稳得像个新生的生灵。睡吧，我的孩子。亚茨拉斐尔在心里说，让那个吻消亡在自己的指节之间。他知道第二天醒来的时候克鲁利就会高兴起来。他熟悉的恶魔会从那个躯体里睁开眼睛，对他说早安，微笑着亲吻他的额头。而亚茨拉斐尔会从梦中醒来，睡眼惺忪，仿佛在刚刚过去的夜晚里真的曾经入眠。  
接下来的日子都会是好的。亚茨拉斐尔会让床铺重新变得整洁舒适，用指尖拈起枕头上锈红色的发丝，然后让它们消失在地毯浓密绒毛的深处。 一切都美妙得像一首韵脚精巧的律诗。他们在白天去圣詹姆斯，去丽兹，一起在书店里消磨时间。夜晚降临的时候他们躺在天使那张柔软的小床上。克鲁利会在睡梦中拥抱亚茨拉斐尔，像一条蛇一样紧紧地缠住他，脸颊贴着他的胸口。而亚茨拉斐尔也会入睡，在梦里见到一座山，巨石从山顶滚落下去。“真够呛，不是吗?”西西弗斯喘着粗气，向山下走去。而亚茨拉斐尔会对科林斯的国王微笑，知道在天亮之前克鲁利会一直在这里。  
这并不难，亚茨拉斐尔对自己说。只要克鲁利愿意，他就可以不断地这样重复下去。只要克鲁利愿意。“下落是绝对的，天使。”克鲁利曾经对他说，在一堆枕头和一段关于加拉帕戈斯群岛的对话之间，好像在不经意间提起天气。亚茨拉斐尔梳理着他脑后的发丝，把它们缠在手指上，然后轻轻地归拢进一种无言的秩序里。“没有什么是绝对的，亲爱的，除了天主的无上权威。”他说，知道自己是对的。仁慈的天主为所有人都预先铺设了路径，一切都总会有个办法。懂得诀窍的人只要说一句“起来吧”就可以治愈一切。但他却远远不够强大，读不懂上帝不可言说的智慧，更没有力量完成巨大的奇迹，而时间总会用尽。他甚至不敢想象未来。这不像是《海滨杂志》上的那些连载小说，只要给作者寄上许多封足够愤怒的信，他喜爱的角色就可以奇迹般地起死回生。“你怎么了，天使?”克鲁利会问，像个担惊受怕的孩子。亚茨拉斐尔在想象中拼命摇着头，再一次把这样的念头从脑海中驱逐出去。  
但时间总会用尽，阻隔在那些夜晚间的距离变得越来越短。亚茨拉斐尔总是盯着柜台旁的那台座钟，花上很长时间看着钟摆慢慢沉寂下去，试图用目光把它截断在下一个最高点。不要再落下来了。他想，近乎哀求地渴望着一个足够巨大的奇迹。但它总会落下来，然后彻底停下，像蒙尘的金属一样冷漠无情。于是亚茨拉斐尔从抽屉的深处拿出钥匙，把木质外壳内部的那些构件再次拧紧，然后把钥匙用力推进更深的深处。“和我一起去剧院，好吗?”他会问克鲁利，“今天会演普契尼的新歌剧，《波西米亚人》。你会喜欢的。”他会喜欢的。亚茨拉斐尔在心里大声说。再给我一个夜晚吧。  
于是夜晚会再一次降临。在永恒面前，无论多少个夜晚都不值一提。绝大多数的日子里克鲁利都会拿起帽子，向亚茨拉斐尔罗列出一百种度过这个夜晚的可能性，然后乖顺地坐进驶向剧院的马车。而亚茨拉斐尔会受宠若惊地向克鲁利微笑，知道总有一天恶魔又会对他摇头，金色的双眼远远地藏在阴影深处:“今天不行，天使。今天不行。

**Author's Note:**

> 多逼逼两句:这篇基本就是俺的一些kink和实际精神状态结合的发泄产物，亚茨和老蛇两边都是俺的真实自我投射。虽然好像也不能说是完全的hurt no comfort 但本质上确实是没有写出有效的comfort就刹车了，因为我自己在现实里也不知道该怎么办。但话说回来，我甚至觉得他们还是幸运的，因为1.他们有彼此所以不需要同时作为下落和阻止下落的双方自我拉扯，2.他们有更多的时间。


End file.
